Jadzia Dax
Jadzia Dax was a joined Trill, the eighth host of the Dax symbiont from 2367 to 2374 and a Starfleet officer. She was born in 2341 on the Trill homeworld and joined to Dax in 2367 after the death of its previous host Curzon. Prior to her joining Jadzia attended Starfleet Academy and applied to Trill Symbiosis Commission for joining after graduating that institution. Jadzia was initially rejected for joining and eliminated from the program by her field docent, Curzon. She re-applied and became the only Trill in history to successfully complete the program after having been rejected. After being approved for joining she received the Dax symbiont from Curzon and later, during her zhian'tara she learned that Curzon's reasons for rejecting her original application were personal and that he had been in love with her. Career Science Officer aboard Deep Space 9 Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was assigned as science officer aboard the space station Deep Space 9 in 2369 under the command of Benjamin Sisko, who had been a friend of Curzon. It was shortly after her assignment to the station that Jadzia and Sisko discovered the Bajoran wormhole, opening a new era in Federation history. Later that year Jadzia stood trial for crimes that Curzon had allegedly committed during the Klaestron Civil War. Though she was ultimately cleared of the charges, Jadzia had been willing to accept a guilty verdict in order to protect Curzon and others. In 2370 the Dax symbiont was removed from Jadzia and kidnapped by an unjoined Trill, Verad, who believed he had been cheated of being joined. He was briefly joined with the Dax symbiont, becoming Verad Dax before he was apprehended and Dax was rejoined with Jadzia. (DS9: "Invasive Procedures") That same year, Jadzia took on the role that had caused her so much pain before, that of field docent. Her initiate, Arjin, boarded Deep Space 9 with a great deal of apprehension because of the legendary harshness of Dax as a field docent. Jadzia, however, was determined not to be the same kind of docent that Curzon had been and made every effort to convince Arjin of this. Jadzia was threatened with the removal of Dax on second occassion in 2371, when it was discovered that a previously undisclosed host, Joran Belar, had been psychotic. The Trill Symbiosis Commission had kept the memories of Joran blocked from both symbiont and host, but they began to resurface and threatened to cause Jadzia to reject Dax. Under threat of exposing their great secret - that one in two Trill were capable of joining, not the generally believed one in ten-thousand - the Commission agreed to restore Joran's memories, saving Jadzia's life. (DS9: "Equilibrium") Sometime between stardates 48959 (DS9: "The Adversary") and 49011 (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Jadzia was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Dominion War Jadzia fought in several battles in the Dominion War, including the Battle of Deep Space 9. She commanded the USS Defiant, and laid the self-replicating mines to block the Dominion Forces from coming through the Wormhole. After the Federation was forced to abandon the station Jadzia continued to serve aboard the Defiant, eventually assuming command of the vessel when Captain Sisko was re-assigned under Admiral Ross. She was aboard the Defiant for Operation Return. When the Federation and allied forces went on the offense at the First Battle of Chin'toka, she stayed behind and took command of the station. Sadly, though, while her crewmates were fighting the battle, Gul Dukat (controlled by a Pah-wraith) struck her down. She was in a Bajoran Temple, when Dukat arrived and tried to destroy a sacred orb in order to imprison the Prophets in the wormhole, when she tried to stop him, he killed her. Her symbiont was saved and transferred to another Trill. Personal Life Hobbies Jadzia was an outgoing individual with varied interests. Many of her pursuits were the result of influences from her previous hosts. Joran left her with an appreciation for music, even though no one in her family had any musical ability, and after re-integrating Joran's personality she regularly practiced playing music herself. However, even before becoming aware of Joran, Jadzia had been a collector of the music of lost composers. (DS9: "Equilibrium", "Facets", "Playing God") Jadzia also enjoyed playing tongo with Quark and the other Ferengi on the station. She claimed that, while Kira was right about the Ferengi being greedy misoginistic trolls who couldn't be trusted, once you accept that they could be a lot of fun. (DS9: "Rules of Acquisition") Jadzia, influenced no doubt by Curzon, enjoyed fighting and loud, often raucous parties. Such behavior lead Sirella, the wife of Martok to call her a Risian slut. (DS9: "Playing God", "You Are Cordially Invited...") Emony, the third Dax host, had been a professional gymnast and it was after her joining that Jadzia developed an interest in physical exercises along those lines. These interests merged in part with Curzon's love of Klingon culture and she took up Klingon calesthenics and combat techniques. Relationships Deral When the Defiant discovered Meridian, a planet that faded in and out of existence periodically, Jadzia had a brief romantic relationship with Deral, an inhabitaant of Meridian. Their attraction to each other was so strong that Jadzia elected to remain behind on the planet when the Defiant left in order to phase out of normal space along with Deral and the rest of the inhabitants. However, it was soon discovered that her presence on the planet during its shift would disrupt the delicate balance there and prevent the shift from occurring. This in turn could lead to the destruction of Meridian and everyone on it. Heartbroken, Jadzia and Deral parted, never to see each other again. (DS9: "Meridian") Kahn symbiont At one point Jadzia faced ostracism from Trill culture when she briefly considered a relationship with Lenara Kahn, a Trill scientist from the Trill Science Ministry. The previous hosts of both symbionts, Torias Dax and Nilani Kahn, had been married, and when Kahn visited Deep Space 9 to conduct experiments on the wormhole she and Jadzia became close. In doing so Jadzia and Lenara were violating the Trill taboo against reassociation. Knowing that allowing their relationship to continue would mean being expelled from Trill society, and that their symbionts would die with them, Jadzia and Lenara broke off the relationship. (DS9: "Rejoined") Worf During her first few years on Deep Space 9, Jadzia was romanced both by Dr. Julian Bashir and Quark. Neither of them proved able to win her heart, though, and it was in 2372 Lt. Commander Worf was re-assigned to the station and met Jadzia for the first time. With her impressive knowledge of Klingon history and society Worf found her a singular companion. Jadzia gave Worf a copy of her calisthenics program, which Worf mistook for Curzon's program. At this, Jadzia challenged Worf to a bat'leth match. She lost but impressed Worf with her skill. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior"). When Worf moved his quarters to the Defiant, Jadzia gave him her collection of Klingon operas, suggesting to play them through the Defiant's communications systems. Worf accepted them as a thoughtful gift. (DS9: "The Bar Association") As their friendship grew so did their interest in each other, and ultimately the two fell in love and they became romantically involved in early 2373. At that time Worf was pursuing Grilka, an attached female Klingon. However, since Mogh's family honor had been disgraced, Grilka could not possibly mate with Worf. Jadzia helped him deal with the disappointment by assisting him in courting Grilka through Quark. In the end though, it was Jadzia and Worf who discovered their attraction for each other. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") In 2374 they were married and Jadzia became a member of the House of Martok despite the initial objections of Martok's wife Lady Sirella. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") The marriage proved strong. When Lasaran, a Cardassian defector, contacted Starfleet Intelligence in 2374, Worf and Jadzia were ordered to rendezvous with him and return him safely to Federation space. During the mission Jadzia was seriously wounded by a Jem'Hadar energy weapon. The anticoagulant properties of the weapon put Jadzia's life in danger and Worf abandoned Lasaran in order to save her. As a result, Lasaran died trying to reach the rendezvous point. The action caused Worf to receive a reprimand, and Captain Sisko believed it would prevent him from ever receiving his own command, but Worf stated he had no regrets. (DS9: "Change of Heart) By late 2374 Jadzia and Worf had decided to attempt parenthood, despite the extreme difficulties posed by the disparate biologies of Trill and Klingons. With the help of Dr. Bashir, Jadzia was able to successfully conceive. In thanks she visited the Bajoran temple on the Promenade, where she was attacked and killed by Gul Dukat, who was possessed by a Pah-wraith and was attempting to destroy the Orb kept in the temple. In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy the Dominion shipyards at Monac IV. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Friendships Benjamin Sisko The previous Dax host, Curzon, had been Benjamin Sisko's mentor during Sisko's younger days and the two were close for almost twenty years. When Curzon died and Jadzia became host to Dax the friendship between the two persisted and Sisko continued to call Jadzia "old man", a term he had used affectionately with Curzon. Though it was initially difficult for him to adjust to Dax's new appearance, Jadzia and Sisko became friends again quickly. (DS9: "Emissary, "A Man Alone") Jadzia considered Sisko one of her closest friends, and the feeling was mutual. The two went to extremes to protect and help each other. In 2369, when Dax was accussed of murder by the Klaestron government, Sisko mounted a spirited defense on her behalf. (DS9: "Dax") And when Jadzia's health was threatend by a rogue Trill, and by possible rejection of her symbiont, Sisko went to great lengths to make sure his friend survived. (DS9: "Invasive Procedures", "Equilibrium"). When Jadzia at one point called off her wedding to Worf, Benjamin stepped forward to tell her that she was being unreasonable, and convinced her to go on with the wedding. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Jadzia's death was particularly hard for Benjamin to accept, coming as it did at the height of the Dominion War and in the midst of several personal crisis for Sisko. Before her funeral, and shortly before his departure from Deep Space 9 on a leave of absence, Sisko confessed to her that he needed her most now, and painfully regretted that she was gone. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") Kira Nerys Kira and Dax were not the most likely of friends when Dax was first stationed aboard DS9 since Kira didnt trust the Federation. But their professional relationship grew friendly over time and after three years they visited holosuites together. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") When Dax was considering going with Kang, Koloth and Kor to kill the Albino Dax wanted to confide in Kira but didn't want to get into the details. However Kira made Dax spit it out. Once Kira learned of the plan, she warned Dax that killing someone means you lose part of yourself. (DS9: "Blood Oath") Julian Bashir From the very beginning Julian Bashir was infatuated with Dax and he asked her out several times shortly after their stationing aboard DS9. Depsite a lack of interest in Julian as a romantic partner, Jadzia admitted that she enjoyed being pursued by him. (DS9: "Emissary", "A Man Alone") In an alternate timeline the two of them were married. (DS9: "The Visitor") Julian, along with Quark, was initially upset over the marriage of Worf and Jadzia, and even more so when the two announced their intention to have children. Still, his desire to see her happy allowed him to overcome his jealousy. After her death, Julian's feelings re-surfaced when he met the new Dax host, Ezri. Ezri, stirred in part by Jadzia's memories of Julian, realized she was attracted to him as well and the two eventually became involved. Quark Jadzia and Quark, the resident Ferengi enterpreneur of Deep Space 9, developed a long-term friendship during her years on the station. Unlike most other members of the station crew, Jadzia had an affinity for Ferengi society. She regularly joined the Ferengi staff of Quark's Bar for games of tongo, and often served as a sounding board for Quark when he faced particularly thorny financial, ethical, or legal issues. However, their friendship was greatly strained when Quark briefly entered the field of weapons sales. Jadzia made it clear to Quark that she found his new profession reprehensible and wanted nothing further to do with him. In part because of her reaction Quark left behind his career as arms merchant and was able to rekindle their friendship (DS9 "Business as Usual") After Jadzia's death, Quark was among those who participated in the mission to destroy the Monac shipyards in an effort to guarantee Jadzia entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Klingons Jadzia like Curzon had the heart of a Klingon and honored a blood oath with Kor, Kang and Koloth. (DS9: "Blood Oath") Apocrypha Although Jadzia's body was placed in a torpedo tube, according the non-canon novel Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2, her body was taken back to Trill and buried there. Jadzia's pre-joining last name was never revealed. de:Jadzia Dax Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia